1. Field of the Invention
A shock absorber assembly including a fluid for absorbing forces between a first component and a second component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles generally include a suspension system having a shock absorber, also known as a damper, for absorbing forces between the frame and the wheel assembly of the vehicle. Most shock absorbers have a cylindrically shaped housing extending along an axis and presenting an open interior. A piston is slidably disposed in the housing to divide the open interior into a compression chamber on one side of the piston and a rebound chamber on the other side of the piston. A rod engaging the piston extends through the piston housing for attachment to either the frame or the wheel assembly of the vehicle, and the housing is attached to the other of the frame or the wheel assembly. The piston presents a plurality of apertures for conveying a fluid in the housing between the rebound and compression chambers in response to movement of the wheel assembly relative to the frame. Because the fluid must pass through the small apertures of the piston, a damping force is developed by the shock absorber to resist movement of the wheel assembly relative to the frame of the vehicle. It is well known that shock absorbers having a high damping force generally offer better vehicle performance, whereas shock absorbers having a low damping force generally offer better passenger comfort. It is well known that shock absorbers having a high damping force generally offer better vehicle performance, whereas shock absorbers having a low damping force generally offer better passenger comfort.
Various methods have been developed for adjusting the level of damping of shock absorbers to affect the dynamic characteristics of the vehicle. One example of such an adjustable shock absorber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,371, issued to Koukichi Takahashi on Apr. 16, 1996 (“Takahashi '371”). Takahashi '371 shows an adjustable shock absorber including a valve on one side of the piston that deforms in a deflecting manner to impede the flow of fluid through the apertures of the piston. A spring is disposed on the other side of the damping valve to exert a biasing force on the damping valve. The spring is linked to an actuating rod for adjusting the biasing force being exerted by the spring on the damping valve. An adjustment of the biasing force against the damping valve ultimately affects the damping force of the shock absorber. There remains a continuing need for improved adjustable shock absorbers.